The Technical Cat Will Play
by blackmistress
Summary: Aviva's new invention went wrong and caused Chris to develope cat ears, tail and personality! What will Martin do when Chris sees him and claims him to be his 'Master"? WARNING BOYxBOY, BROTHERxBROTHER, MARTIN x CHRIS, mARTIN-TOP x CHRIS-BOTTOM, RATED M FOR A REASON (Give it a Try! XD)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor will I ever own the cartoon Wild Kratts, or the characters, just my own perverted plot. X3

**Pairing:**Martin x Chris (give it a chance)

**Warning:**Perverted Story, Cat-Chris and lots of 'Brotherly Love'

**Okay that's it for now! Hope you enjoy the story The Technical Cat Will Play! First Chapter of the Cats Will Play! series!**

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

"Okay guys!" Aviva said very excitedly, "now I can _finally _test my new invention!"

There right outside the tortuga Aviva, Jimmy Z, and Koki were huddled around a new invention of hers. And in the blink of an eye Aviva was rushing around it, making a few last adjustments, and some checks. All the while Jimmy and Koki were just staring at her, still confused as to what it was. Finally Koki said, "What does it do?"

Aviva raised her head for a moment, "I haven't allready told you guys yet?"

The two baffled team members shook their head 'no'.Aviva looked at them for a moment and gave a huge smile.

"This invention will fuse animal DNA into your own DNA." She put her hand up whilst continuing to talk, "that way you have more of their natural instincts, and could feel and think how they do." After the explanation no one said anything.

"But isn't that dangerous?" Jimmy asked, "like couldn't the animal's 'instincts take over the body?" While he shrank behind Koki.

"Oh no, i have it all tested out so that the body can feel all the instincts, but not be controlled by them." Aviva replied while patting the machine.

Chris and Martin started to walk out of the tortuga towards the group of teammates. But while Aviva was distracted she accidentally pushed the button to turn on the machine. Before she could turn it off it shot a beam right towards the Kratt brothers. Aviva yelled to duck but Martin didn't hear her. Chris heard her, and right before the beam hit he pushed Martin right off the tortuga's platform. The beam (yes beam), of light surrounded Chris and he yelled out in some slight pain. Martin still in some slight shock jumped up and to his brothers side. He tried to grab him, but Aviva tried to hold him back.

"If you touch him the same might happen to you, even your DNA might be fused together!" She yelled at him, trying to get him to stop.

"No! Im not leaving him to endure this!" Martin yelled back while getting out of Aviva"s weak grip. He grabbed ahold of Chris's arm. The light surrounded him also, but in a second sent him flying, yet again, off the tortuga's platform. the light stopped after that, Chris and Martin both were laying unconscious.

After a few hours of sleeping in the sick bay Martin Had finally woken up. He felt fine, except for the horrible headache he had. He started to sit up as he heard the others, except Chris, yell his name and that they were glad he was awake. They all hugged him and he was happy, but then he remembered.

"Is Chris okay?!" Martin yelled, almost jumping out of bed, but his headache preventing him to do so.

"Yeah, he's fine, umm just, well haha I dont know how to explain this…" Aviva said twirling her fingers around.

"What. Happend. Tell. Me" Martin was starting to worry about his baby bro, he was even starting to get angry.

"Well he's ok, just that his DNA fused with a cats DNA….." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"A CAT?! How the hell did he become a cat?!" Martin yelled while he was flabbergasted (had to use it).

"Well the invention I was working on can fuse DNA together, i was going to use it on a animal once it was safe, but then Chris got in the line of fire.."

"Uh-huh, well then why cats?"

"Because I like cats." Aviva said while looking away while Martin just stared at her.

"Where's Chris?"

"In the bed beside you." Martin looked to his side and noticed that a curtain was in the way. He started to stand up, ignoring the searing headache, and proceed to make his way to Chris's bed. He pulled back the curtains and looked down at Chris. What they said was true, he now had brown cat ears and he could see little fangs inside his mouth.

"...Chris…" Martin whispered as he looked down at his brother. Suddenly Chris opened his eyes and looked at Martin. "C-chris?" Martin questioned the cat eyes looking up at him.

"Maaaasteeeer~" Chris yelled out as he jumped into Martin's arms causing him to stumble backwards and fall onto his bed. Everyone's mouths were agape as they just stared at the cat Chris purr and rub against Martin's chest.

"W-w-what the hell Aviva?!" Marti cursed as he tried to pry his brother off of him.

"I dont know! he should be a normal ca…ohhh…" Aviva began to trail off.

"Oh what?!" Martin yelled starting to get aggravated by all the pauses.

"Your DNA bonded with his and also the cat's…. so maybe that's why he sees you as his master, maybe…" Trailed off once again.

"So what am I supposed to do with him?!"

"I'll try to figure out a cure, but for now i guess… You're just going to have to be a good 'master' to the 'cat'."

"HUH?!" Chris yelled out, as everyone began to walk out of the room. "Don't leave me!" He called out after them, but ultimately left alone in the room with his bro, er, cat maybe…?

The rest of the day Martin spent trying to keep track of Chris, play with Chris, and pry Chris off when he clinged onto him. After nearly an hour of trying to pry chris off of him, his energy finally wore out. Martin let out a long sigh as he laid down on his back, giving up. Chris noticed this and snuggled closer to his brothers chest. He felt so comfortable that he even started purring. Martin looked down at the relaxing cat-bro. A smile crept onto his lips as he started to stroke Chris's head down his back. His hand twitched a little as it bumped into his tail. He just stared at it for a minute before finally moving his hand. Gently he started to rub Chris's tail, liking how soft it felt. Chris twitched a little bit underneath of him and let out a mew.

Martin stopped rubbing the tail and Chris stopped mewing. Instead he woke up with glazed covered eyes and a blushing face. Martin could only stare while managing to clear his throat.

"C-Chris?" Martin said slowly, "you okay bro?" But Chris didn't say anything. Slowly he moved till he was fully laying on top of Martin. Martin was frozen in place, only to snap out of it when Chris licked his lips. In a flash Chris leaned down to Martin's neck and nipped at it.

"Ah, a-ah! Chris stop!" Martin yelled as he pulled Chris away from him.

"M-martin, so h-hot…" Chris responded starting to pant,

"Bro, are you back to normal?!" Martin shook Chris.

"S-so hooot!" Chris started to grind against Martin's groin.

"Gah! Hold on!" Martin tried to pull Chris off but to no avail. He had no strength left and what Chris was doing felt really good. Martin threw his head back slightly and let out a small moan. While Martin was distracted Chris shifted down to Martin's growing 'little buddy'.In one swift move Chris undid the belt and zipper that were in his way.

Martin noticed he could feel slight breeze down lower, and he looked down to see the reason for it. "C-C-Chris w-what're y-you d-d-d-doing?!" Martin yelled in shock, unable to pronounce the words without put his hands on his little brother's head to pull him off, until he saw Chris's lust filled face and heard him say, "but I want it out to lick it.'. All of the older Kratt's reasoning flew out the window as he let go of Chris.

Chris looked at his brother then back down to his brother's rather large length. Ever so slowly he licked from the base all the way to the tip, and sucked lightly. Martin gasped as Chris took the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. "Wai-ah!" Martin yelled out as Chris deep-throated him. After a few minutes of Chris bobbing his head on his brothers length Martin came with a loud moan. Chris sat up with a smile on his face and a triumphant look. Martin noticed and flipped them over so he was straddling the younger.

"Can't have my little brother overpower me, now can I?" Martin seductively said as he took off his shirt. Chris started blushing a deep shade of red. While still keeping eye contact Martin lick three of his fingers to get them moistened. Slowly he pushed one of his fingers into Chris's tight opening. A cringe of pain spread across his face as his ears flopped down. Martin noticed this and deeply kissed him to calm him down. He also grabbed Chris's neglected dick and started to pump it in long quick strokes.

"A-ah ha! Martin!" Chris screamed in pleasure as Martin could easily thrust three fingers in and out of him.

"Yes, do you want me to do something?" Martin mused as Chris looked back at him with embarrassment spread across his face as a blush.

"Y-you should a-already kn-now." Martin chuckled as he slowed down his fingers to a taunting pace.

"But I don't, i'm not a mind reader Chris" Chris shivered as Martin licked from his collar bone to his chin.

"I-I want y-y-you inside me…" Chris tried to cover his face, but his brother didn't allow it.

"But I am inside you." To prove his point he thrusted his fingers hard and fast for a few seconds.

Chris groaned at the slowing pace. "I want you to put your dick inside of me! I cant take it, I want you to fuck me!" Yelling as he spread his legs open wider.

Martin gulped as he swiftly removed his fingers and replaced it with something thicker and longer. "A-ah! I can feel it sliding in!" Chris clutched Martin's arm as his body tried to get used to the foreign object. "Fuck your tight." Martin barely mumbled out.

After a minute passed by Chris looked up, "you can move now." He started moving his hips a little to say that it really was okay to move. Martin grunted a little at the movement and slowly pulled out, only the thrust back in quick and hard. Within moments Chris was a moaning pile of goo. Martin relentlessly pounded into the virgin hole harder and faster with each thrust. Quickly Martin pulled out and filled his brother doggy-style and thrusted hard into him once again. Chris gripped the sheets and his whole body was feeling the immense pleasure from the older's cock.

"A-ah! ah! ah! C-com-ming!" Chris had trouble speaking with every thrust his brother made.

"Me too, gonna come inside…" Martin trailed off as he bit Chris's neck, leaving a mark showing who the younger belonged to.

"Yes! Fill me full!" Martin's thrusts were becoming off paced and his breathing deeper. A few more deep thrusts Martin moaned while cupping deep inside of Chris.

Martin kissed the top of his little brother's head and said, "I love you Chris."

"Mmm, I love you too.." Chris mumbled out before falling asleep beside his brother.

~~~~~~Time Skip: Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris was the first one awake that morning. He yawned while stretching his arms, only to receive a pain from his lower area. Remembering everything that had happened the night made a blush spread across his face. The brunette reached his hand back towards his ass when he noticed that something was missing. Hurriedly he reached up to his head and patted the top. The cat ears and tail were gone! He was so happy that he was no longer stuck in that half cat form. All the shifting caused Martin to drowsily sit up and mumble "morning"

"Martin they're gone! The cat ears and tail are gone!" Chris yelled excitedly to his brother.

That causing Martin to fully wake had him checking his brother himself."It's true…" He sighed slightly pouted, thinking that since Chris was back to normal his feelings would be different.

"Your wrong, my feelings are still the same." Chris could easily read his brother's face, and he knew what he was thinking about.

Martin looked at him wide-eyed, "Really?"

"Yes really, I will always love you." Chris kissed him to reassure him.

"Me too, I will also always love you." Martin kissed him back with equal passion.

Both of them looked and smiled at each other, finally able to hear those three words from each other.

**Thanks for reading Cats Will Play! I hope you liked it, I had to write this pairing together!**

****If you want to please comment or fav if you liked it, thanks! =)****


End file.
